Toaster
"Chooses one person at night. That person's role is blocked and they die one night later. Sided with the mafia." The Toaster is a special delayed killer role on the side of the Mafia faction. The Toaster is similar to the Mafia and Godfather roles with a slight twist. Because of its inclusion in the Mafia, it must outnumber the Village to win the game. Building - - - - - Abilities While the Toaster has the default Mafia faction perks, its personal abilities are much more interesting and complex. Faction Perks Like all Mafia, the Toaster has access to the Mafia Discussion chat room, which is a private channel between all of the Mafia members. Individual Abilities The Toaster has two main roles in the game. Being a killing role, one ability is to kill a player. However, the killing process works slightly differently from the Mafia or Godfather. Instead of killing one player per night, the Toaster chooses a target who is killed after a delay of one night. The target is aware that they are toasted, so they may reveal that fact to seek a Doctor's protection. The target will not die if the Toaster is killed before their deadline. The Toaster also has the ability to block the role of its target. This means that the victim cannot use its role from the night it is toasted until its designated time of death. Any use of its role on the night it was toasted is ignored. Upon being toasted, the victim will receive the following message in the library: "Buttered toast was left on your doorstep. You were roleblocked!” Toaster Properties A lot of people are confused on the toaster's mechanics. Let me clear it up. * If a Toaster toasts you (meaning you get roleblocked), but dies the next Day, you will NOT get attacked the next night. * If a Toaster toasts you, but dies the same Night you were toasted, you WILL STILL get roleblocked but you will NOT get attacked the next night. * If a Toaster toasts you (meaning you get roleblocked), but dies only the next night, you WILL STILL get attacked the next night. * If a Toaster toasts you and you were toasted yesterday, the attack that is supposed to happen now WILL get delayed until tomorrow Night, but you WILL STILL get roleblocked. * If a Toaster ATTEMPTS to toast a Granny, the Granny will NOT be roleblocked nor attacked the next night. The Toaster dies. * However, if a Toaster toasts a Granny and survives because the Toaster was healed in the same night, the Granny doesn't get roleblocked, but will still receive the message "Buttered toast was left on your doorstep. You were roleblocked!”, and the Granny will get attacked the next night. The only situation when a Granny gets healed from toast is when Doctor 1 heals the Granny while Doctor 2 heals Doctor 1, which requires communication. However, by communicating, the Toaster can choose to toast Doctor 1, making Doctor 1 not able to heal the Granny. :> Tactics 1. Godfather's Toast To "confirm" a Godfather's innocence, a Toaster might toast the Godfather, then a Doctor will heal him the next night. Of course, the toaster must warn the Mafia beforehand to avoid getting reported of gamethrowing. It is a risky play because 1. Docs can be selfish. 2. All docs might have died the same night. and 3. A creeper might have been on the Godfather and you'd get caught. If you see a player who claims to be toasted and excessively asks for healing, he/she may easily be a Godfather doing this tactic.Category:Mafia